For Friendship
by uperFan
Summary: Takes place just after the season 5 finale of Dragons Race to the Edge. Ruffnut gets captured by Viggo after the dragon riders try to find out what Viggo will use the new Dragon Eye lens for. Can her friends save her before it's too late? Rated T for torture in later chapters. Astrid will be a main character in this just not at the beginning. I don't own How to Train Your Dragon!
1. Chapter 1

**_This is what I think could happen in the next season of Dragons Race to the Edge._**

"Wait you had a Dragon Eye lens with you!" Exclaimed Fishlegs

"Yes apparently." Heather said with her eyes downcast.

"It was not your fault Heather," Said Hiccup "In the end there was no choise."

"Well really there was a choise but you just picked Heather." Said Tuffnut. Everyone gave him annoyed glares. "What?"

"You don't say something like that when your in the same space as the person bro!" Ruffnut said. "Wait till she leaves."

"But it needed to be said now I thought"

"Well it was rude to say it to her face." Ruffnut scoffed.

"Your face is rude," Smirked Tuffnut. "Almost looks like-" Tuffnut didn't finish his sentence because his sister had him in a headlock and both were rolling around on the floor of the clubhouse.

"Those two cannot go a day without fight cant they." Smirked Snotlout as he watched the fight unfold.

"Anyway," Said Astrid, "Heather we know that this is tough for you so you and Dagur can stay at the Edge for a little while so you can sort things out."

"Thank you Astrid." Said Heather.

"Yeah she's right! You guys wont even know were are here!" Declared Dagur.

"Plus now that the Dragon hunters have another lens the we need more help then ever!" Said Fishlegs.

"Exactly." Said Hiccup "Everyone get some rest we head out at dusk."

"Why?" Asked Tuffnut who was now free from the headlock but still fighting his sister. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were a tangled ball of limbs in a nutshell.

"So we can find out which dragon they will attack." Explained Hiccup.

"How?" Asked Ruffnut who had just landed a solid punch on her brother.

"I don't know. We'll find out when we are in the air." Said Hiccup.

The twins opened their mouths to ask another question when Astrid broke in and said "Shut up and go to sleep you idiots!"

"Wow touchy," whispered Tuffnut. As he and his sister went to their cabin.

"Muttionheads," grumbled Astrid. As the rest of the riders turned in themselves.

 **Meanwhile...**

"This lens is by far the most informative!" Declared Viggo. "You did well Johann."

"Thank you Viggo. Now I must be on my way." Johann said as he departed.

"Yes that information was quite useful." Said Krogan. "But now how do we use it?"

"Well this lens was informative to us and Hiccup knows that..." Viggo said as he drifted into deep thought.

"So what do we do?"

"You use the information to trap more dragons. Hiccup will be out soon trying to stop us. I will set up a trap for the dragon riders when they come. It will be quite a party."


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day in the air...**

"Nothing has blown up yet! This is so boring!" Whined Ruffnut.

"Yeah Hiccup I agree with my sis. Nothing has happened! Can we go home?"

Hiccup looked at them with annoyance before saying, "We've only been flying for 2 hours!"

"Really? Wow felt shorter than that," Said Ruffnut.

Hiccup face palmed himself, " _This day is not going as planned,"_ He thought. "Okay everyone, this is where most of the dragon hunters go with their captured dragons-

"In the middle of the water? Can they float?!" Asked Tuffnut.

"Can you two just shut up?!" Shouted Astrid.

"Would it kill you to say please?" Asked Ruffnut.

Astrid was about to jump from Stormfly to tackle the twin off her dragon when Fishlegs stopped her by saying, "Guys this is not the time for this! We need to focus!" He shrunk back as Astrid glared at him.

"He's right Astrid." Said Heather "We do need to focus. That island is big, we should split up."

"Okay but I am not going with those muttionheads." Said Snotlout as he pointed to the twins would were hitting each other with a mace.

Hiccup looked at everyone else in the group as they all shook their heads "no".

"Fine then, Heather and Dagur you take the east side. Astrid go with Fishlegs and take the south. Snotlout and I will take the west, and Ruff and Tuff you guys take the north. We'll meet in the middle of the island in a half hour."

The dragon riders went in their assigned directions of the island. As Ruff and Tuff landed their Zippleback ,Barf and Belch, on the island they both looked around.

"So what are we looking for again?" Asked Tuffnut.

"Weren't you listening?" Asked Ruffnut.

"Of course not! It was your turn to listen this time!"

"It was? Oh... Well I don't know I wasn't listening. I thought it was your turn."

"It was yours!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was t-" Tuffnut's sentence was stopped as Ruffnut tackled him to the muddy ground. As they continued fighting two figures watched them closely.

"Not who I hoped would come to the north end but you know what they say, never look a gift dragon in the mouth." Said Viggo.

"Why do we waste our time with these simpletons?" Asked Krogan.

"Because they are Hiccup's friends and they do have a very nice Zippleback." Answered Viggo. "We need to capture them, I have a plan."

"Fine but it better be worth it." Grumbled Krogan as he went to prepare the ambush.

Back down with the twins, they were still fighting for about 10 minutes as their dragon watched them. Unknown to any of them the dragon hunters were waiting to strike from the shadows. One of the hunters slipped a little bit and rustled one of the bushes. The noise caught Barf and Belch's attention. They scanned the area and started to hiss. The action caused Ruff and Tuff to stop fighting and look at their dragon.

"Hey boy what's wrong?" Asked Ruffnut. She suddenly had a feeling that they were being watched.

"Ah Ruffnut..." Tuffnut said with a slightly shaky voice as he pointed to something in the bushes.

Ruffnut looked at her brother then in the direction of where he was pointing. Her heart stopped as she looked at a large, blood red, Singetail with it's rider being Krogan. She heard more rustling behind her and she and her brother both turned to see dragon flyers and hunters surrounding them.

She and her brother turn back to Krogan as her said, "You two and your dragon are coming with us."

Ruff and Tuff glared at him and said at the same time "Over my dead body!"

Krogan simple waved his hand and the hunters and dragon flyers charged. Barf and Belch gave a mighty roar as they smashed the first two Singetails into a large rock using their heads and blasted a small group of hunters charging their humans.

Many people overlooked the twins when it came to fighting close combat because of their size and lackey features. But they were a lot strong then they looked plus their teamwork was flawless. They both used this to their advantage as they took on the hunters in hand to hand combat since they left their weapons in their saddle bags.

Tuffnut grabbed Ruffnut's hands as he swung her into a charging dragon hunter. The sword he was holding fell to the ground. Ruffnut did a front flip of another hunter and grabbed the sword and rolled to the side. She ran back to her brother, who was struggling with a large dragon hunter, and smashed the hilt into the hunters face.

He fell to the ground and cried out in pain. Ruffnut and Tuffnut smirked at each other then turned to their dragon who was having trouble with both Singetails and dragon hunters.

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut's eye blazed with fury and charged the large group of enemies. They both jumped on top of the hunters and started to pummel them. The twins were tough and strong but the dragon hunter would not go down without a fight. Their strength and numbers overwhelmed them quickly. Ruff and Tuff were being beaten terribly, however through the corner of her eye Ruffnut saw one of the Singetails pin her dragon to the ground.

In a large rush of adrenaline Ruffnut punched the dragon hunter above her in the face as hard as she could and pushed him off her. She grabbed a discarded mace and through it at the dragon flyer whose dragon was on top of hers. The mace knocked the dragon flyer off the green Singetail and the freed dragon immediately took of into the sky.

In the middle of the island the rest of the riders were waiting for the twins.

"Hey guys can we leave without them?" Asked Snotlout.

"For the eleventh time NO!" Shouted Hiccup as he continued to look at the sky with worry.

"They could have gotten into tat much trouble." Said Dagur. "Besides aren't they always late?"

"He does have a point." Said Astrid but she could not shack the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

 **Meanwhile...**

Barf and Belch fired another shot at a Singetail knocking off it's rider as well. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were panting rapidly and sweating like crazy. Barf was low on gas and all four were badly injured. However in the fight all of their enemies were now in front of them. Ruffnut mind was racing, even with their fighting skills and teamwork and the fact that they had the coolest dragon alive they were still dangerously out matched.

Ruffnut cast a glance at Krogan who was sitting smugly with his arms crossed. The dragon hunters and the remain dragon flyers, which was about three because they didn't send many down in the first place, started to advance on them again. The twins new that they couldn't keep this up much longer as the were backed into a corner.

"Barf, Belch handle the Singetails, Tuff and I will take the dragon hunters!" She called out to her brother and dragon. As she said that the hunters charged again. Ruffnut was able to parry the ax of the hunter attack in her and then kick him in the nuts. He screamed like a six year old girl as she laughed at his pain. but stopped as another hunter right hooked her in the face. She fell to the ground then blocked the mace coming at her head with the sword. Ruffnut put her feet on his stomach and flipped him into another hunter coming from behind her.

Ruffnut got up and stabbed the hunter next to her in the side. Ruffnut ducked as Barf and Belch through one of the Singetails into a group of hunters. It too flew into the sky slowly since it had a bite mark on one of it's four wings. Ruff then turn around to find her brother pinned to the ground by Krogan's blood red Singetail. He too screamed like a little girl as the dragon prepared to fire. Since Bark and Belch were taking down the other two Singetails Ruffnut had to do something herself.

Ruffnut felt fury as she screamed at Krogan, **"NO ONE HURTS MY BROTHER, EXCEPT ME!"**

She charged the large Singetail and smashed the hilt of her sword into it's snout. It roared in pain and Ruffnut took the chance. She grabbed Tuff and ran to her dragon. She turned around long enough to see even more hunters coming. Barf and Belch used their heads to knock the dragons aside so they can lower their heads for their humans.

As soon as they were on the Zippleback took of at full speed out of the narrow canyon. But as they reached the top they saw Viggo aiming an arrow at them. He fired at Barf and Belch and the Dragon closed it's eyes as did Tuffnut waiting for the blow to take them down. However all they heard was a grown of pain.

Tuffnut slowly open his eyes to look at his sis to ask what happened. But when he turned to he the horrible truth came crashing down on him. Viggo was not aiming for the dragon. He was aiming for Ruffnut. Tuffnut could only watch in horror as his sister slowly looked back at the arrow that was lodged in the right side if her back then turned her head to him as she lost her grip on Barf's horns.

 **"Ruffnut!"** Screamed Tuffnut as she fell back to the ground. Barf and Belch let out a roar of fury as they were about to turn to grab her when more dragon flyers appeared to the their right. All of them fired and Barf and Belch could not dodge all of them. One made it's mark on his wing, with a loud roar of pain and turned away from them and headed for the middle of the island.

 **Ruffnut POV...**

I hit the ground with a force that knocked the wind out of me. I landed face first at the bottom of the canyon. All I felt was burning pain in my body. I heard a dark laugh and slowly looked up to see Krogan and Viggo looking down at me.

"She is still conscious after an arrow to the back and a thirty foot fall?! Very impressive." Viggo said.

"I will admit she is strong but everyone has their limits." Said Krogan

He then reached down and pulled the arrow out with unnecessary force. I cried out in pain as I felt the arrow get removed. I felt the blood that socked out from my wound travel freely. Everything was becoming blurry. I weakly lifted my head to see Krogan holding his ax hilt above my head. He brought it down hard and my last thought before I was rendered unconscious was that I hoped Tuff and Barf and Belch were okay.

 **Ruffnut has been capture by the dragon hunters and has many injuries. Oh No! What will happen and what is Viggo's plan? I will update as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took a few days to update, school started and studies come first always. Anyway here is the next chapter, this is when Astrid starts to come in a little more.**

 **Tuffnut POV**

I felt the wind sting my face and my salty tears blinded my eyes as Barf and Belch tried to out fly the remaining Singetails. I was terrified for myself and my dragon but mostly for my sister who I had to leave behind. It broke my heart to be able to do nothing as your counterpart, your best friend, and only other human on this planet that truly understood me.

But the thought of Ruffnut was soon pushed to the back of my head as another blast from a Singetail missed me by inches. Almost instantly adrenaline took over as I tried to fly my two headed dragon by myself. I was tired and so was my dragon, Barf and Belch had started to slow down, the dragon flyers were catching up fast. I prayed to every god I knew of that Barf and Belch had at least some gas left to send up a signal. I pulled up and with their last bit of strength shot up their unique distress signal.

I smiled a little when I saw the fireball exploded, but it was wiped from my face just as fast as my dragon gave a thunderous roar of pain. I looked down and saw how one of the Singetails had bit into my dragons side. I grabbed a spare mace from my sisters saddle bag and lunged toward the dragon flyer to try to knock him off, however he blocked it with his sword. As we clashed I looked up to see another dragon flyer and their Singetail coming at me from above.

It fired on me and my dragon. I jumped back on Barf and Belch as the fireball hit, because if my dragon goes down I shall go down with him. It hit him in the middle of the back, his wings gave out, and as we fell to the earth I heard the roar of ans angry Night Fury. They saw the signal! But before I could thank the gods me and Barf and Belch hit the ground hard. They were knocked out but I could faintly see the fight above me as I struggled to sit up. _Good luck,_ I thought as more dragon flyers came to their allies aid.

 **Astrid POV a few minutes before...**

The twins were always late, it was one of their many annoyances. But forty-five minutes after the time that we agreed to meet made me start to worry like Hiccup. He kept looking to the sky with hope to see them coming, as was I, but now we both couldn't keep our eyes off it. I might be strict and maybe a little bossy to my friends, but they are still my friends. Yes even Snotlout. The twins made life a little interesting with their pranks and small bursts of genius, I cared about them.

I turned to Hiccup and said "I shore they're fine," with a little doubt in my voice. They were the twins after all. They were magnets for trouble. However if you knew them like how we knew them you can see that ever time they are in trouble they can find a way out of it. Ever explosion that they were caught in, witch was a lot by the way, they always came out almost unscathed. But I still worried like Hiccup was.

"I'm not so shore, we should go look for them." Hiccup said.

"They most likely got lost," Snotlout piped up with a small giggle.

Hiccup and I gave him a glare that said everything. He held up his hands in surrender as he climbed back on Hookfang.

"As much as I hate to agree with Snotlout he might have a point," Said Fishlegs.

"Fish-" Hiccup didn't finish his sentence for a large _BOOM_ caught our attention. We all turned to the north to see an explosion that could only be cased by one set of people.

"The twins distress signal!" Yelled Snotlout as he took off to the north. I quickly followed him and Hookfang on Storm fly as we flew as fast as we could to that location.

It was very rare that the twins sent up a distress signal, this was a serous matter. We raced over the tree line and saw the green Zippleback only for a moment before one of the enemy Singetails blasted him in the back. Toothless let out a roar of fury as he saw his friends fall. At that moment more dragon flyers came out from the tree line and started to open fire. We went into our defense formation in the sky as the dragon flyers surrounded us.

We started to rotate and blast at the enemy with all the firepower we had. After a few rotations of this we broke apart and started to knock them off one by one, until only a few remained. As always in their cowardly way the rest fled like fish from a Scauldron. I couldn't help but smirk as they flew away. But it was wiped from my face when I heard a roar of pain come from below the tree line.

"The twins!" I heard Heather call as she and Windshear raced to the ground. The rest of us followed suit and landed a few yards from Barf and Belch and Tuffnut. But a thought came into my mind as soon as I saw them, " _Where is Ruffnut?"_ I looked around briefly to see if she landed a few feet away from her brother and dragon, but I didn't see her. My thoughts about Ruffnut were interrupted as I heard sobbing, I turned to see Tuffnut with tears staining his cheeks. To say that we were all surprised was an understatement, the twins never cry, they only laugh at pain given to them.

We all rushed over the see what was wrong.

"Tuff buddy, what's wrong?" Asked Snotlout in a concerned tone.

Snotlout might be a mean, egotistical idiot but like me he does care for his friends deeply.

"Th-They..." He trailed off as he tried to speak through his tears. "They-They.."

"They what?" I asked with a worried tone. The way he was acting, and I would never ever admit this to anyone, made me scared.

"They took Ruffnut! They took my sister!" He shouted through his tears.

My mind shut down as Tuffnut buried his face into his dragon who was roaring sadly at the mention of their missing rider. I slowly turned my head to look at my friends, and every one of them had the same thought as me.

 _"Oh no..."_

 **Ruffnut POV**

I felt consciousness slowly come back to me. My head was throbbing but my back felt much worse. I couldn't see at all and slowly came to the conclusion that they had blindfolded me. I tried to move my arms but they were tied tightly behind my back. I froze in my struggle to free myself when I heard dark laughing.

"So she finally awakens," I heard a voice say.

The blindfold was roughly ripped from my head, I slowly looked up to see Viggo and Krogan looking down on me with evil smiles.

"I don't know what you can get from me," I said with a cold voice, "In case you forgot Viggo I'm annoying to deal with, plus I'm one of the stupid ones anyway."

He let out a laugh that surprised me and Krogan, " I didn't capture you for what your know, I just needed bait for my real plan." he said with a smug smile.

At this Krogan seemed to catch on to what he meant and gave me a wicked grin that made me shiver to my core. "I see what your plan is now Viggo. Why didn't I think of this before?!" He cried out.

"This will truly teach your dragon rider friends what happens when you try to stop the dragon hunters! Take her to a cell with no food or water! I don't want her in good condition for this!"

"Yes sir!" Said the guards standing a few feet away.

My mind was racing, and I know for me that's not supposed to happen! I'm a twin for Thor's sake! But something about the next few days,and I would never admit this to anyone but my brother or dragon, but it made me scared. I knew I wouldn't be able to get out of here on my own, especially with my injuries, I was stupid but not that stupid. With the little knowledge I had I knew that my only hope for surviving was too pray to the gods above that my brother and friend would find me in time.

 **It might take me awhile to update because again school did just start. My work comes first so bear with me. Please review what you think of my story so far. Thank You!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update this story. I updated my other one so you can check that out is you want. Anyway this chapter is where Astrid comes into play a little more. Anyway here is chapter 4. Thanks for waiting!**

 **Astrid POV**

My blood felt cold, my mind stopped working, and the look on everyone's faces was almost to much. Fear and uncertainty was replaced in seconds with internal rage. _They took Ruffnut._ I was angry, _When I get my hands on those Dragon Hunters I'll-_

"Tuffnut calm down!"

My thoughts were interrupted as I looked back to Tuffnut. He was hysterical. The twins always hurt each other, every single day, but this was the first time I saw one express concern for their counterpart.

"Calm down, CALM DOWN!" He shouted which made Fishlegs and Meatlug flinch and back away, "How can I be calm when those monsters have my sister!"

"Tuff we'll get her back I promise." Said Snotlout as he held his friend's shoulders.

Snotlout made fun of the twins, a lot, but in the end they were his closest friends.

"He's right Tuff, but we need to think this through first, okay." Hiccup in a caring yet stern voice.

Tuffnut's eyes, still filled with tears slowly nodded and looked back to his dragon, who was growling in pain. Heather trying to heal what she can.

I looked to Hiccup my sad expression asking him everything. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off before he could start.

"Barf and Belch can't fly," Heather suddenly said. Fishlegs came over to look the Zippleback over as well. "She's right. I don't think he can even stand without help." He said in a worried voice.

"Well what do we do?" Dagur asked. At that question we all looked at Hiccup. He looked lost in thought for a minute before he came to an idea.

"We don't know where the Dragon Hunters took Ruff, but maybe her helmet is still there." He said, "Skullcrusher is a tracking dragon, he can find her location. Astrid and Snotlout come with me, everyone else stay here with Barf and Belch and Tuff." Looking at his friends.

Snotlout and I nodded and wasted no time taking to the air, Hiccup and Toothless following close behind.

 _We need to find her and end this once and for all,_ I thought to myself darkly. The Dragon Hunter have already caused such pain to us but now they have truly crossed the line. _Hold on Ruff we're coming._

 **Ruffnut POV**

Everything hurt, and I mean everything. My back was the worst though. My eyes were closed trying to block out what was happening to me. I was thirsty and I was hungry, who knew fighting a whole attack force would be so tiring. I thought back to my brother and dragon and managed a tiny smile, all the fun we had. I was happy with them, the only person and creature who understood me. I knew that they got away, I knew they did.

The happiness those three brought me was too much for the world to handle. But I was pulled from my memories as my body was hit with a wave of ice cold water. I jolted from my still position, and looked up at the guard who was holding the now empty bucket.

"Rise and shine," He said in a taunting voice. I growled at him as he laughed at my misfortune. I looked behind him to see two other guards coming into my cell. As they unchained me from the wall I thought to myself, _Wait, how did they get me here so fast?_

They dragged me across the dirt floor past several cages filled with all different dragons. Each one seamed to turn to me as I past. We came to a medal door covered with dents. The guard in the front took out a set of keys and opened the door. The stench burned my nose as we entered, it was smaller than my cell and the ceiling was lower. From the ceiling I saw two chains hanging down with cuffs on the ends of both.

Reality set in, my mind started to race again, I wanted to be home blowing things up with my brother and dragon, I didn't want to be here. I started to hyperventilate as I began to struggle against the guards. I tried to get my arms free but the one in front simply turned and slapped me hard across the face. I cried out and looked at him with rage.

"Well you really are tough, Ruffnut. We underestimate you and your brother way to much."

I froze. I know that voice, it was one of a trusted friend, a man who has come to Berk for years to trade, and has shared really boring stories with my friends and I for years. No this is not possible. Why is he here?

The guard in front of me seemed to read my expression and smirked. He moved out of the way and into my view stood Trader Johann. My eyes widened to the point that I thought they would fall from my head.

"T-trader Johann?! What are you doing here?! Are you okay?!" I asked.

He merely smirked that gave him an evil look that I never thought he could have. "Oh don't worry about me Ruffnut, I would worry about what's going to happen to you."

My heart stopped, this can't be happening, once again I asked with nothing but fear in my voice, "What are you doing here?"

He turned and looked at me, than said, "What I've wanted to do for a long time. See the end of Berk!"

I was horrified. No this can't be. I couldn't help it I screamed at him, "Johann your our friend! We saved you so many times, you have been trading with us since I was six! How could you betray us like this!?"

He started to walk over to me, I never thought I would be scared of Johann, but this was a new side of him that I saw as more than scary, it was disturbing. He stopped in front of me and neeled down so he can look me in the eyes. I was helpless with those two guards holding me in place, but it was his next words that that scared me the most.

"It is hard to betray someone, when you were never on their side to begin with."

I looked at him with horror in my eyes. He laughed as realization for me set in, my mind swirled with questions. Questions that I was getting the answers to just as quickly.

"Chain her up." His voice thundered. I was to far into shock to move, the man who we trusted so much, the one man who gave Berk a taste of the outside world the man who helped us fight our enemies, was using us.

As the guards chained me to the sharp rusty medal I looked back at Johann's filthy smirk, as the guards finished and left he spoke, "Lets get started with the real fun shall we," as he started to leave. It was at these words that shock left and was replaced with fury.

As he reached the door I screamed the worst insult I could before he left, " **GO TO HELL YOU SPAWN OF SURTUR!"**

At my words he stopped and looked at me with a gaze of hatred before leaving the room.

It was too much. This can't be happening. Why? But his words sank in. There was no denying it now, Johann was evil. I had only one thought now, it was not of food or water. This thought was made from fear.

I whispered to myself one sentence, "Odin help me,"


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so so so sorry this took so long to be uploaded. I had school then summer vacation was packed and I lost track of time but now the next chapter is here so do not worry! Also when I started this the 6th season of RTTE came on Netflix so switching gears to fit that story line a little.**

Viggo P.O.V

 _This girl is tougher than most_ I though to myself as one of the many guards once again hit her across the face. She gave no sound of pain as she was hit, she turned back to the guard who was kneeling in front of her. She then spit a glob of blood that resided in her mouth, in the guards shock she headbutted him, knocking him out cold.

 _Impressive_ I thought to myself.

I watched as she breathed in deeply, and slightly ragged. As the other pawn of our cause went for her again I said, "Enough." Both of them looked at me as I continued, "Get him out of here."

The hunter complied as he dragged his friend from the room. I looked at the girl who stared right back with a gaze of pure rage. "Now Thorston there is no need for that, lets start fresh and forget about our last visit where you and your brother exposed Project Shell fire shall we?" She said nothing only glared like she did the last time we talked.

The memory of that meeting returned to me as I recalled her unique way of getting to people. I drop my face into an angered scowl. "Tell us where the lenses are for the Dragon Eye. Our I will take Krogans' advice and look for someone who can answer my question."

She says nothing her face of blank indifference, then smiles and has the nerve to laugh! "You've beaten us time and time again with your brain, yet you don't learn. No matter who you take you wont get anything."

"We have leverage an advantage we will use. You have no use for those lenses hand them over. The one from your friend was the most informative or it will be when we have the rest. You wish to be defiant than so be it."

"I not afraid of you. You'll lose your Dragon Hunters, you always lose." Ruffnut said.

"Your loyalty to your friends is admirable but this is also a great weakness." I tell her. I turn on my heel when I hear the end of her sentence.

"...ly says what?"

"What?" I asks as she starts to snicker at me. I glare at the Dragon Rider and leave. Face to face with Johann and Krogan.

"She wont tell us." I say "We need to draw them here to get the lenses."

"They still trust me." Stats Johann. "I can Bring a message to them."

"And lure them into a trap." Krogan says with a small smile.

"Then it's settled, don't kill her, yet orders Johann and he leaves the room. I turn to Krogan as he looks to her cell door.

"She knows how to get under your skin, make your overwhelmed by frustration, it worked on me and my brother. Plus is far stronger than she looks." I state.

Krogan looks at me with a small sneer looks to her door again before spotting the guard from earlier waking up. He turns on his heel as he says, "I will make preparations for Johann to make it believable, do what you want."

I watch his form before turning around and leaving myself. I have a trap to plan and set.

I walk by four more guards, "The prisoner, rough her up a bit more, don't kill her." They all look up and watch as I pass before jumping to their feet and moving toward her cell. They disappear around the corner and with my face a steel mask walk to my next destination.

 **Again I am so sorry this chapter took so long but it's here now! I'm back will update as soon as I can. Thank You! :)**


End file.
